Technical Field
The present invention relates to an accessory for a blade, more particularly, to a flexible plate that attaches to a jigsaw blade and blows debris when the jigsaw blade reciprocates up and down in order to clear the cutting surface.
Background of the Invention
As known to those of ordinary skill, jigsaw blades generate sawdust when cutting wood. As a result, operators of jigsaws usually blow the sawdust off intermittently so that they can see what they are cutting. However, blowing sawdust takes time and interrupts the operator's task of cutting of wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,182 relates to a sawdust removing attachment for a handsaw. However, this patent does not relate to a plate that is friction fit and extends widthwise and lengthwise across the blade. Also, it is not a thin blade that bends when the blade moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,367 relates to a venting apparatus that attaches to a rotating tool bit via a frictional fit. However, the venting apparatus does not move up and down or bend.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,454 relates to a pressing system that is adjacent to a blade for cutting cloth. The pressing system does not bend, is not friction fit, and the pressing system is not designed to move air away from the blade.
Thus, there is a continuing need for apparatuses that remove sawdust and other debris when a jigsaw or other motorized cutting tool cuts a piece of material such as wood.